My Sweet Revenge
by AtchanKaze
Summary: You were the most beautiful and most popular girl. you then meet a boy named Jeff , who is sweet , adorable and shy. But when Jeff confesses to you . You break his heart. Years go by , you were enjoying yr life . but looks like someone is about to finish yr life forever.
1. Biggest Mistake

AK: So recently I read a lot of someone x reader stories , and in every story the reader is cute and shy and obviously head over heels for the main guy. Here I thought what if I make a dark love story or more like a hate story. Also today is my birthday :D , and I just love Jeff The Killer story. He is freakin awsum ! . This story is dedicated to ' FicLoverSmiles '. She supported me through my first Jeff the killer story '' Insanity ''. This one is for all you Jeff the killer fans.

Jeff : Happy Birthday Bro XD.

AK: Thx Man.

A 13th year old Jeff sat on his school desk , confused on how to tell the girl he loved that he loves her. Jeff turned his head to look at her. In the far corner , by the window still sat the most beautiful and most popular girl. (y/n) was the only best friend Jeff had. Jeff got off and slowly walked to (y/n). this was it. Jeff cannot back out now. He had to tell (y/n) how he felt. Its now or never. Jeff stopped by (y/n)'s side. (y/n) was reading a book smiling as her eyes went back and forth . Her finger turned the page over as she started to read again. Jeff cleared his throat .

(y/n) looked up. '' Oh hey Jeff ''. (y/n) went back to her book.

Jeff remand there wondering how should he tell her. (y/n) looked up to see Jeff still there.

'' Is there something you need ? ''.

Jeff looked away. '' Huh ? Oh yeah , I-I was w-wondering if you wanted to g-go out with m-me ? ''.

'' Go out with you ? You got to be joking ! ''.

Jeff is shocked.

'' (y-y/n) what are you saying ? . I thought ''.

'' what loved you ? . I never loved you Jeff ''.

'' B-But I thought ''.

(y/n) signed and sat her book down.

'' Look Jeff , I never loved you , plus I have a boyfriend ''.

_'' She has a boyfriend ? But why would she give me kisses if she liked someone else ? ''._

'' But why would you give those kisses , if you didn't love me ? ''.

'' I just couldn't help myself. You were so adorable ''.

Jeff looked down.

_'' She used me ''. _

'' Look Jeff , I think we should not be friends anymore. Don't call me , text me or email me ''.

With those harsh words , (y/n) went to the other side and met up with her friends. Jeff sat back onto his desk , his hands buried into his face. Jeff felt like crying.

_'' How could (y/n) do this to me ? She's the one who flirted with me. Al those kisses and those moments together , they were all fake ! ''. _

Jeff then heard (y/n)'s friends ask her about him. '' Is he okay ? ''.

(y/n) looked at Jeff . '' He'll be okay , just ignore him ''.

Ignore him ! Jeff felt betrayed , hatred . How could (y/n) play with his feelings. This was it. The moment Jeff lost it. He swore he will make (y/n) play for what she had done to him. She just made the biggest mistake of her life.

_A few years later … _

(y/n) sat on her bed. School books every where with some notebooks. She was texting her friend. Apparently some popular guy in her college liked her ass. (y/n) replied back saying she found the guy cute too. Then her stomach growled. (y/n) smiled as her parents were out for their anniversary, leaving the all house to herself. (y/n) walked down to the kitchen , she flipped the switch on but the lights didn't come on. '' Ugh stupid Lights ! ''. (y/n) went to the fridge , she took out the sandwich she had already prepared last night. Then a soda. (y/n) went back upstairs to her room.

But one thing (y/n) missed. Was a figure standing outside her garden. He opened the back door of the kitchen , by putting his knife into the keyhole. Grinning has it unlocked. Pulling the handle down and slowly opening the door . He's back for his sweet revenge.

* * *

Ak: So here's the start chappie.

Jeff : I hope ' FicLoverSmiles ' likes this story, cuz if she doesn't. ( holds a knife ).

AK: ( stops Jeff ) . Jeff no , she's my friend.

Jeff : ( sign's) Fine … hey wanna go killing.

AK: ( grabs a AXE ) Hell ya lets go.

AK and Jeff : PLZ R&R.


	2. The Crime Begins

AK: I'm back with another chappie , Peeps.

Jeff : What took you so long man ?

AK : well I was busy working on my AMV'S , but now I'm back on updating more.

Jeff : Yea , you got the readers worried , If you were ever going to update.

AK : I know and I'm sorry ( Bows ) And well done to ' FicLoverSmiles ' for working hard on her exams.

Jeff : How do you know ? Where you spying on her ?

AK : No ! I just hope she pass and I know she has worked hard , that's why she didn't update earlier .

Jeff : Right , enjoy the chappie.

AK: And Plz READ AND REVIEW.

You were browsing through you tube videos. Since it was a Friday and you were in the mood for some classic Disney movies. You choose to watch Cinderella , when you heard a crash sound from down stairs.

'' Mom , Is that you ? ''. you say curiously but get no responds. You get up and walked down.

'' Come on mom , this isn't funny ! ''. you then look around to see it completely pitch black. You then walk carefully when your foot hit something you bend down and feel it.

'' a torch light ''. you then flip the switch on. You walk up to your mom's room , you open it scarily and walk Unseeing darkness with your mom's furniture. You bring down the light to see blood on the ground and that blood is coming from your mom's dead body.

'' Ahh ''. you scream and back away slowly , you shake your head crying , you lost your only family member.

'' crying is useless now ''. you stopped crying and slowly lifted your head up. You saw a figure standing there. He was around your age , black skinny – fitted jeans , white hoodie with blood stans on it. His hood was up , covering his face . You look down to see a knife in his hand.

You get up and point a finger at him. '' you ! You killed my mother ''.

the boy laughs. '' that's right sweet cheeks ''.

'' why , what ever did my mother do to you ? ''.

the boy walks closer to you.

'' its because of you ''.

you get confused. '' Me , what did I ever do to you ? ''.

the boy growls. '' You fucking shit ! What am I now is because of you ''.

you were about to reply back , when he through the knife at you , making you duck and shut up.

'' enough chit chat , get ready to die (y/n) ''.

you then ran out of your house , the boy followed you behind fast. You were running out of breath but kept running. You stopped by a lamp post to catch some breath , but when you turned around , your eyes widened as the killer was right behind you. You then continued to run , until you reached a friend's house.

You slam your hand on the door , your friend opened it while rubbing her left eye.

'' (y/n) , w-what happened ? ''.

but you just cried harder , your friend then pulled you inside . You then went to your friend's room . You soon began to explain to your friend every thing that happened. Your friend went in shock.

'' (y/n) , wow that must be hard ''. you nodded and still cried.

'' A-And he s-said that it was nm-my fault for the kill of my m-mother ''.

your friend takes your hands in hers.

'' (y/n) , its not your fault okay. Surely there's an explanation to this. I'll help you ''.

'' You will ? ''. you reply stunned.

Your friend nods. '' yea , I'm your pal right ? ''.

you smile and laugh a little .

Your friend smiles. '' that's the (y/n) I know. Now come on , lets eat and watch some movies ''.

you nodded and followed your friend . Your friend skipped happily.

'' Oh , then we can gossip about the hot guys and the bitches in our college ''.

you shake your head and smiled. '' what ever you say ''.


	3. Remembering The Past

AK: Hiyyya , I'm back with another chappie .

Jeff : What took you long , Man ?

AK: Well I was busy updating my other stories then my internet broke down , so I had to wait until it got fixed.

Jeff : Yea , whatever just get on with the chapter.

AK: Rightie yo , Enjoy the chappie.

Jeff : Whatever he said.

You squim , toss and whimp in your sleep. Memories of your past which you can simpfily can't recall. You turn again as they flow.

_Blue eyes ... _

_School ... _

_Corner ..._

_Blue eyes ... _

_A boy ... _

_Walking towards you ... _

_Blue eyes ... _

_You laugh ... _

_Break his heart ... _

_Blue eyes ... _

_He kept standing there ... _

_Cpmpletely broken ... _

_Blue eyes ... _

_Your friend ... _

_Blue eyes ... _

_Jeff ... _

You wake up with your breath heavily rising and sweatdrops on your forehead . You touched your forehead and cleared your mind. Looking to your side , you saw your friend sleeping perfectly . You shook her by her shoulders.

'' (Y/F/N) , (Y/F/N) wake up ''.

But your friend groaned and turned to the other side.

'' Move your hand , I can't see your answers ''.

You then pinch your friend hard.

'' OUCH ! ''. Your friend gets up and glares at you.

'' What ? ''. Your friend says.

'' I remember some stuff , and I think I know the reason for all of this ''.

'' And that is ? ''. Your friend says concerned.

'' Do you remember a boy named Jeff. And I rejected him when he asked me out ''.

Your friend nods. '' Yeah , but what does -''. Your friend then showed a completely shocked face.

'' OMG , Its Jeff ''. Your friend gasped and covered her mouth.

You nodded. '' And I know how to stop him ''.

You then whisperer your plan to your friend . Your friend nodded as she carefully listented to your plan. When you had finished , You're friend looked at you and smiled while nodding. You smiled back and set up your plan.

In a broken old house , inside the woods lived a boy. The boy was known as_ '' Jeff The Killer ''. _In short version _'' JTK ''. _His purpose was to muderer anyone who had annoyed him , made him furious or broke his heart badly. The boy walked up to the mirror and stared at his reflection. Watching as what has he become. His skin plae white , like the snow. His hair , long shilky jet black. His eyes had nothing in them but pain. Pain , Anger , Sadness , Hurt , Abonaded. His hand held nothing but blood. Blood of the people he killed. Blood of the past. Blood of ther one who made him become this. He traveled his hand from his cheek to his mouth. He flinched as he remembered that no longer his mouth was normal. NO , it was cutted in both sides. Blood remained there. He no longer looked like a normal boy. He looked like another version of the villan Joker.

He groaned like an wild animal , who has lost its battle. Lost his viceory , Lost his prey. There was only one person who made him this much hunger for killing. For seeing the blood thrist of his victim like an vampire. The one and only person he started his revenge.

(y/n) . Her who he loved for so long. She was the who he thought as a friend. She made him happy. She took all the pain , sadness and guilt away. She thought him that life isn't bad , once you make of it. She was the one who helped him fight of builles. Everything about her he loved. Her hair which flowed in the winds breeze . Her eyes which is so bright , even the sky is jealous of. One look in them and you're lost forever. She was an angel. A killer figure. But what the most he loved about her was her smile. That smile which held everything . Kindness , Sweetness , Funny , Sillness , Loveable . When that smile appeared , he would freeze like a statue.

But it all soon dissapeared . That day , when he had the courage to tell her his feelings and what she do ... Broke his heart. Being all friendly , Helping him and not even teling him that she had another. She could have told him sooner instead of damaging him completely . NO , she has crossed her breaking point. He's going to make her feel how he had. He's going to torture her the way he had to. He is going to make her bleed , see the blood thrist of her in his eyes. She was going to depart from this world . And he meant it .

Jeff growled and smashed his fist in the mirror. The mirror broke , scattered pieces everywhere. Blood traveled from Jeff's hand down. With Anger rising , Jeff spook in a dangerous voice.

'' You'll will be ended (y/n). I mean it ''.

AK: Yipppeee , done sorry for the short chappie.

Jeff : Its fine , atleast you updated.

AK: Yea , the work was stressing me out.

Jeff : So every one

AK : Please

Jeff : Reivew

AK&Jeff : NOW !


End file.
